It is known to playback multimedia data as stored on a portable device. One example of such an implementation is set forth in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0190406 (“the '406 Publication”) to Chen.
The '406 Publication provides a docking station and a portable device. The docking station includes an expansion port, a controller, and a transceiver. The expansion port is configured to be attached to a portable device. The controller is coupled to the expansion port and configured to determine whether the portable device is attached to the expansion port and to copy multimedia data from the portable device to a media storage device upon the attachment. The transceiver is coupled to the controller and is configured to receive a command signal from the portable device. The controller is further configured to control playback of the copied multimedia data in response to the command signal.